


I want you dear to stay

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, How Do I Tag, Love, Not Beta Read, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘When we were at Quatico I was watching him falling in love with you and I thought that he wasn’t good enough for you.’ Nimah said quietly ‘No one is good enough for you.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you dear to stay

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is (a mess).  
> I think this fic is somehow a continuation of 'cause i can't live without you'.
> 
> I stole the title from Longer (Sam Palladio&Clare Bowen).

 

Raina knew that she shouldn’t go to a hospital. To visit a man who wanted to hurt so much innocent people. But a little part of her felt bad for him and he couldn’t help it. She always believed that people weren’t born evil.

She always tried to see the best in people and it was harder than giving up on them.

 

 

Nimah’s eyes were full of judgement but Raina didn’t really care anymore.

She had made a mistake at Quantico when she gave up on Simon. And that memory was still a painful sting in her heart, a dream that was sometimes waking her up in the middle of the night.

She hadn’t even said goodbye to him.

He had left without a word, leaving her with a dream about what they could have been.

 

 

His face was so pale when he said that he was the one who had made a plan of the attack.

Raina immediately knew that he was telling the truth. She wondered how the rest of the team couldn’t see honesty and vulnerability hidden in his eyes, just like hadn’t seen them back at Quantico.

All she wanted to do was to tell him the she understood; to put a hand on his shoulder, to give him a little comfort.

She hadn’t done that at Quantico and she didn’t do it now.

 

When he was leaving the room he looked like he was carrying the whole world on his shoulders.

Raina’s heart ached.

She could see doubt in Nimah’s eyes- she still wasn’t convinced that Simon wasn’t guilty. But Raina knew.

Because despite everything what had happened, she couldn’t stop trusting him.

 

And yet again, she didn’t say goodbye.

 

 

‘You don’t believe that he’s innocent, don’t you? Raina asked quietly, looking at her sister.

‘I don’t know.’ Nimah sighed ‘I don’t know him, I’ve never known him.’

There was a short moment of silence when Raina was trying to find inside her enough courage.

‘But you believe that he still cares about me.’

Nimah looked at her and Raina for the first time couldn’t read anything in her eyes.

‘When we were at Quatico I was watching him falling in love with you and I thought that he wasn’t good enough for you.’ Nimah said quietly ‘No one is good enough for you.’

Raina was staring at her sister, speechless, trying to understand what she just had heard.

‘I don’t trust him, Raina.’ Nimah said, looking her in the eyes. ‘But he cares about you as much as you care about him.’

‘And how do you know that?’ Raina asked with difficulty, her mouth suddenly dry.

‘Anyone with eyes could see the way he was looking at you. And how you were looking at him.’

And yet again, Raina didn’t answer. Nimah’s gaze was so intense that she couldn’t look her in the eyes anymore.

‘You have a good heart, Raina. I don’t.’ Nimah’s voice was steady ‘You understand him. You love him.’ she added quietly. ‘That’s something that can’t be changed.’

Raina was standing still, feeling something building up inside her. She had to go.

‘I need to go.’ she said quickly, turning around and rushing to a door. But then she stopped for a moment.

She turned around and looked into her sister’s eyes.

‘Thank you.’ she said with a small smile; Nimah responded wirh her characteristic smirk.

 

Raina left the room quickly.

She had to find him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you all.


End file.
